


Which Member Of Your OTP: Angel Reyes & Female OC

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Which Member of Your OTP [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Who takes in a stray cat? Who talks dirty? Find out!
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Series: Which Member of Your OTP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679041
Kudos: 9





	Which Member Of Your OTP: Angel Reyes & Female OC

**Author's Note:**

> These gorgeous prompts written by the tumblr user katie-girl-2 and wanted to treat them like a q & a style to try and give myself some inspiration to start writing. If you want anyone else from Mayans or maybe even some fandoms I've written previously please comment here or message them on my tumblr thatwriterrose.

1\. Spends so much time in the bathroom, they make themselves late

Angel of course I mean have you seen his hair? It takes a lot of effort to get it looking this good.

2\. Picks the movie when they Netflix and Chill

Angel and (Y/N) take turns if they can remember whose turn it is. If not it'll be something random on the Netflix recommended because who can go wrong with that?

3\. Makes the coffee in the morning

(Y/N) she likes to have a decent breakfast to start off every morning so she'll make coffee while she's at it.

4\. Surprises the other with breakfast in bed

(Y/N) does she likes to get back into bed and she'll bring coffee and breakfast with her. Sometimes if she's nice she'll share it with Angel other times he has to sneak the food from her he thinks he's sneaky but she knows it and just lets him.

5\. Plans date night

Angel loves getting to plan dates he's a bit of romantic when he wants to be. He likes to just tell (Y/N) to meet him somewhere or pick her up from work without saying what's going to happen.

6\. Can’t stand the other’s siblings

Neither (Y/N) doesn't have siblings and Angel has EZ but (Y/N) likes him she thinks he's sweet.

7\. Acts like a baby when they’re sick

Angel but it's really only as a joke trying to get some extra attention from (Y/N) by doing a little whining and acting like the flu is the end of the world.

8\. Spends WAY too much time in the snack aisle while grocery shopping

Both of them they really can't agree on something they both like as they seem to have opposite taste when it comes to snacks. They try to meet in the middle but it just ends up with them buying two different flavors but hey it means they don't have to share.

9\. Takes in the stray cat

(Y/N) tries she'd take in every stray dog, cat, frog, rabbit, etc if she could but they really don't have the room for that. (Y/N) will feed them when she can and they do have one cat that stays with them often enough to have a name his name is Toby.

10\. Busts out the dance moves when drunk

(Y/N) may have danced on a bar or two when she was really drunk. It usually ends with Angel picking her up off the bar and setting her down to convince her that she can dance at home. 

11\. Drives 600 miles to see the other

Both would do it they love spending time with each other no matter what it takes. Sometimes they can't do it but when they can they are both eager to meet halfway or of course one go the whole way to ensure they can spend a night together.

12\. Secretly loves nose/forehead kisses

(Y/N) isn't so secretive about it she'll lean in really close in soft moments and give him a look. Angel knows that look means that she is need of an extra kiss or two.

13\. Keeps a diary/blog

When (Y/N) realizes just how much she loves Angel she starts keeping a journal. It's never anything like club business it's just about things she does with Angel or what he does that she finds sweet. As cheesy as it is she hopes that she can look back on those stories and tell their kids about them.

14\. Always waits for the other to fall asleep first

Angel is usually the one to fall asleep first after a long day he can pretty much hit the mattress and be out like a light which is no good for (Y/N) because Angel snores.

15\. Leaves the toilet seat up/the light on

(Y/N) is bad about leaving the light on that'll usually wake up Angel and he gets up to turn it off.

16\. Is too clumsy for their own good

(Y/N) can be a bit clumsy at times especially if she's distracted trying to do multiple things at once. Angel has been known to swoop and grab a thing or two so they don't end up with dinner on the ground... not that she's dropped it before.

17\. Always gets sunburn while the other gets tan

They are both just fine (Y/N) reminds Angel to put on sunscreen and Angel being the very helpful man he is helps (Y/N) get her sunscreen on. 

18\. Gets cranky when they’re tired

Angel gets cranky if he wakes up with very little sleep. Luckily a cranky Angel can be reminded with a very large cup of coffee or getting to sleep in.

19\. Makes the other late for work because 5 minutes of cuddles is NEEDED

Angel he doesn't want to let (Y/N) go in the morning he'll hold her close and complain that they need 5 more minutes in bed. He'll try to convince her to stay in bed with kisses and wandering hands but if she really is in a hurry he'll let it go.

20\. Gets terrible road rage

(Y/N) will get backseat road rage when Angel is driving something about putting him in a car just draws all the dipshits who can't drive their way. If they're on his bike though both are the most peaceful they really ever are.

21\. Says “lol” at the end of every text

Angel maybe not every text but a good chunk of them will have an lol somewhere in there.

22\. Texts with emojis

(Y/N) does sometimes to be cute using a heart emoji or smile and then other times she'll send a bunch of emojis to be obnoxious.

23\. Talks dirty…

(Y/N) loves to send Angel dirty text messages or leave him very dirty voicemails when he's away in case he's lonely while he's away.

24\. Is more self-conscious 

Angel is self-conscious in the relationship sometimes because he doesn't get why (Y/N) picked him. He feels lucky and so happy but sometimes he wonders if it's all too good to be true and (Y/N) will leave him. He doesn't tell her this though keeping it to himself even though if he would say something she would tell him how wrong he is.

25\. Picks all of the good stuff out of the Chex Mix

(Y/N) only likes the pretzels so she doesn't care if Angel takes out the rest of it as long as she gets what she wants. Angel couldn't care one way or the other about the pretzels so he lets her with no complaints.

26\. Starts the snowball fight

They went to visit (Y/N)'s family once over the holidays and it was Angel's first time seeing snow he was so in awe that (Y/N) throwing a snowball at him came as a surprise. He loves competition though and caught on loving the snowball fight.

27\. Is actually scared of deep water

(Y/N) isn't a big fan of the ocean she'll go to the beach and get into the water to about waist deep. She is too nervous to go any farther though so she mostly just stays on a towel sunbathing or watching whatever kids were brought. 

28\. Takes UNO wayyy too seriously

They prefer to play games that can have just two people so they can turn it into a strip version of whatever they're playing. Trying to figure out how to play strip Yahtzee was a challenge but they figured it out Battleship is for sure a favorite.

29\. Steals the umbrella so the other gets SOAKED

(Y/N) will take it and run she'll tease him and say something like "oh come on baby you're not made of sugar you won't melt" even though she knows she's putting the hair at risk. He doesn't mind it he'll just shake off the water on her when she does come back.

30\. Writes the other’s name in the sand at the beach

Angel because he thinks he's charming as hell.

31\. Apologizes first

Angel is usually the first to apologize he'll try to find (Y/N) and be somewhere private so they can have a conversation about the fight. He doesn't mind apologizing first at all he's not too proud to do that.

32\. Gives the other “the look” when they crossed the line

(Y/N) has a look that is reserved for just that occasion and everyone in the club knows it. They see that look and know to back down so that Angel & (Y/N) can figure shit out on their own.

33\. Remembers that thing that happened 2 years, 7 months, and 24 days ago and WILL hold it against you

(Y/N) can bring up shit that's long over when they're in a fight. Angel hates it he likes to live the past in the past which is exactly why (Y/N) does it sometimes.

34\. Tries to teach the other sports

They have tried to teach other sports but with their playful nature, it's never all that serious. Angel did like trying to teach (Y/N) about basketball he poked fun at her short stature and picked her up to get the ball in which (Y/N) did not find as amusing.

35\. Would make the best, most invested parent ever

(Y/N) believes with all her heart that Angel would be the best dad she knows he's not sure he would be but she just knows he would be.

36\. Could probably nap for 7 days straight

They would nap together for 7 days if they could because between work and the club they both need it.

37\. Rage quits during video games

Angel has been known to cheat when they play video games nudging at her controller or getting in front of her. (Y/N) doesn't rage quit she'll just lose so horribly that she "gives up" letting him start a game alone before she sabotages right back.

38\. Drives 20 minutes for those AMAZING chocolate chip cookies at that truck stop

(Y/N) will bat her eyes and ask nicely for Angel to do that for her especially when she's pregnant.

39\. Holds the biggest grudges

(Y/N) does they aren't often but when she does hold a grudge it is an epic one.

40\. Writes the other a To-Do list

The to-do list it is an ongoing thing that's stuck on the fridge if you've got time you do a thing or two but most of it stays on there until they both take a day off to devote to the list.

41\. Is the big spoon when cuddling

Angel usually is the big spoon but he isn't opposed to being the little spoon if (Y/N) is in the mood to hold him.


End file.
